


Louisiana is for Lovers

by accol



Category: True Blood
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Blood drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.  Various rare pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Sookie/Jessica/bill, Fighting over Bill’s love by showing him who can masturbate better._

Jessica draped a long leg over the arm of Sookie’s sofa, showing off her lack of panties, and Sookie saw red; how dare she!  Bill’s attention was obviously captured, but Sookie could do one better.  She sat in the armchair opposite Jessica and let her fingers do the talkin’, her sweet, human (thank you very much) scent blossoming.  Bill turned in a blur, his fangs down, until the wet sound of Jessica dipping into her own pussy drew him back; Sookie turned and knelt on the chair, her sundress pushed up to her waist and her panties dangling from an ankle as her pinkness went on display.  Jessica growled and then her tongue was deep in Sookie’s warmth as Bill looked on.  For bein’ a virgin when she was turned, Jessica knew exactly how to get daddy’s approval.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Godric and Sookie. Sookie loves how young Godric looks and uses him to play out some student/teacher fantasies._

She’d found a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles in Gran’s bureau a few months back and now looked at him over the top of them, leaning down a bit so her blouse pulled tight across her breasts.

“Have you done your homework, Godric? I’m very particular about my students studying before they come to class, coming prepared,” she said sternly even as her heart beat wildly.

He was calmly sitting in front of her in one of the straight-backed kitchen chairs in nothing but a necktie to hint at a school uniform; he looked up at her innocently and replied, “Yes, Miss Stackhouse, I think I’m very prepared to come here.”

She tried to hide her gasp by swatting a wooden ruler against her palm and scolding, “I think we’ll start with a pop quiz then, to see that hard work. If I’m not happy, then ten lashes with the ruler.”

“Yes, Miss,” he said, slipping to his knees before her and slowly pushing her skirt to her hips.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Godric+Sookie He can do things with his tongue that should be illegal and Sookie just needs it again and again until she just can’t do much more than whimper._

She smelled of the sun and she tasted of endless summer days, warm and satisfying… and Godric would never have enough of her, of the memory of happiness from so long ago when he was not yet in this prison of night.  He licked deep, tasting her depths and wishing for more, wishing he could do this for days, for a lifetime, for a thousand lifetimes.  

Sookie shook with her orgasm, her delicate fingers winding into his hair and pulling him closer as she spasmed against his tongue.  Insatiable, she flooded his mouth, and the ache of his fangs against his gums added to his need to run his mouth along every fold, to rasp the width of his tongue slow along that bundle of nerves, to suck her scent into the deepest reaches of his lungs as he devoured her to another release.  Perhaps he was the insatiable one, unable to stop, needing to his very marrow to drink of her, to feel her heartbeat and to hear her begging whimper as she came again and again, giving of herself to him, letting him worship her as the wonder she truly is.  


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Godric/Sookie, Godric looks smaller than Eric, but really isn’t - Size!Kink_

Sookie felt her eyelashes almost tickle her eyebrows; that’s how wide her eyes had gotten when Godric slipped out of his tunic and trousers and stood before here in all of his pale-skinned glory.  She wondered if she’d actually made out loud the choked moan that was echoing incoherently around in her head; she tore her eyes away from his surprisingly copious manhood and looked up at his face.  The same gentle smile was there, albeit now flavored with more hunger than usual, and she trembled; fear shot through her adding a sharp flavor to the waves of lust already there as she tried to decide if he’d fit… 

Warmth built in her core as he licked her open until she felt ready to scream with the need for him to be inside her; and then he lined up at her entrance.  Her lips spread to take him, and he pushed inside agonizingly slowly, stretching her past what she thought possible, and every moment of it filling her with the most delicious pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Godric/Sookie - She now learns where Eric got all his tricks in bed from_

“Oh,” Sookie gasped.  “Oh my Lord.”  

She buried her face into her pillow and just held on for dear life as Godric slid into her wetness; somehow this slow thing he was doing, in and out with the most delicious aim, was gonna make her lose her marbles more than that fast thing she usually got from Eric and always had gotten from Bill.  His fingers were gentle as they drifted over her skin, laying cooling caresses over the side of her neck, against her nipples, wrapping around her waist to press against her nub… and still with the slow thrusts making the heat grow from the inside out, ‘til it felt like she was on fire from it.

“Please,” she said muffled against the damp pillowcase, realizing she’d been biting at it to keep half-sane and hardly knowing what she was begging for until he snapped his hips harder, faster and faster, until all she had was the flare of red hot pleasure behind her eyelids and her smothered scream.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Pam and Godric. It’s more that they need sex and not so much that they need each other._

She was his progeny’s progeny, and he was her maker’s maker; aside from that bond of blood, they needed each other for nothing… nothing but this.  His fingers in her cunt, and hers wrapped around his cock, stroking each other to the first desperate, pained and wanting release.  Unrelenting need had taken both of them in Eric’s absence, gone on another pointless hunt for his family’s killer, leaving Pam and Godric alone.  They’d circled each other, sharing humans but never taking from each other until now… falling into each other’s grasp would mean admitting that they missed him more than life, and this was their last hope to touch the all-consuming brightness that was Eric Northman.  The bit of him in Godric mingled with that in Pam as their fangs tore each other’s skin; she felt her maker in the deep thrusts of Godric’s cock, and he felt his progeny in the brutal bite of her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: Godric/Roman - While they both respect humans as equals and seem very kind, they just turn into wild beasts in the bedroom._

Godric tore at the fabric of Roman’s slacks and golf shirt, taking him down to the true vampire, bare and glorious with fangs down and cock up.  Roman threw Godric half the distance of the room, the bed screeching its protest across the stone floor as he landed, Godric moaning his pleasure as Roman followed in a blink.  Godric trousers and tunic were mere shreds under Roman’s fingernails, and blood red scratches rose across Godric’s pale skin in the wake; he could not help the moan of pained pleasure at the feeling of Roman’s savage touch.

They’d both come from an earlier time when men and vampires both took what they desired with no regard for the one they plundered.  Now they grappled, clawed, tore at each other until fangs and tongues and cocks and hands entered each other’s flesh with singleminded focus upon having what they wanted to tear from the other:  blood, come, growls of need, it all was fed upon greedily in a way that would have decimated a human man.  


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Steve/Russell Daddy kink_

“You’ve been looking for a daddy since you decided to go to seminary, haven’t you, boy?” Russell drawled as he pushed Steve to his knees, making him genuflect to his new god.  This one was nothing but wide, eager eyes and pink lips, dressed like a school boy with his collar buttoned all the way to the top like it’d purify his soul; if Steve could have blushed, he would have under Russell’s solid, proprietary hand.  “Well, now.  You’ve found  me at long last, and Daddy Russell will treat you just right.  Mold you into a fine little vampire boy.”

“I’d like that,” Steve said with a broad smile, before nuzzling against Russell’s groin.  “I want to learn everything.”

Russell didn’t tolerate pussyfooting around an issue, and Steve’s first lesson was a thorough one, leaving the boy with slack lips and loose hole, Daddy’s come and fangmarks showing the truest ownership.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: Russell/Talbot - Daddy!Kink_

Talbot pushed out his lower lip and pouted, stomping his foot petulantly and knowing perfectly well what he was doing.  “But I wanted him,” he whined, watching Russell send the curvy young man out of their bedroom.

Russell sat on the edge of the bed and patted his leg.  “You can either come here nicely, or I will have you over my knee.”  

Talbot’s eyelashes nearly fluttered as he dropped to the floor and crawled over, and asking, “If you’re not going to let me have _him_ , then can’t I have both, Daddy?”

Russell ran his hand through his boy’s hair, enjoying the fact that he’d always be Daddy and Talbot would forever be his boy, never aging a day and infinitely insatiable.  He’d give Talbot the world — spankings included — for him to just look up at him with those round eyes full of devotion and those plump lips around the head of his cock.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Sam/Alcide - After killing Marcus the Adrenaline and Testosterone cooks high and they go at each other. Rough and desperate sex._

They didn’t even make it back to Sam’s truck before Alcide grabbed Sam by the shirt and threw him against the fence rail, nostrils flaring and taking in Sam’s animal scent.  This was about being alive, hunting, vengeance, and power, and Sam Merlotte reeked of it.

Sam growled, lips pulling back from his teeth, wiry muscles tensing as Alcide crowded into his space, chest heaving under Alcide’s pawing touches.  They didn’t need words to know what was next, only the smell of victory, and Sam tore Alcide’s jeans open with a single swipe of his hand, taking Alcide’s dick in his hand right out on the driveway and jerking it hard and fast.  Alcide lifted Sam, pushing him against the truck’s tailgate and ripping away his pants to get a hand around his cock too, biting at his mouth with too-long teeth and thrusting against him with only sweat and desperation to slick the way.


	11. Chapter 11

_ashes asked: True Blood, Alcide/Sam, Alcide sometimes has these urges to prove his dominance._

Sam felt the growl rise in his chest as Alcide stood to his full, intimidating height, his eyes flashing yellow and his bare biceps flexing hard. Alcide ran his tongue across his teeth and grinned widely like Sam might roll over and just lay right down to be Alcide’s plaything.

“Y’ain’t gettin’ it without a fight, Alcide,” Sam said with a smirk, slowly unbuttoning his shirt; Alcide’s eyes followed Sam’s fingers and his breath quickened.

“Didn’t suppose I would,” Alcide replied, the rumble of his voice vibrating Sam to the bone.

In a blink, he launched himself on Sam, strong hands gripping hard, but Sam was nimble and rolled them over on the cool, damp grass. The moon shone half-full and bright over them as they writhed, fingernails scratching, teeth nipping, and hips thrusting. Their moans sounded awfully like howls.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Incest

_Anonymous asked: sam/tommy, incest kink_

They’d been apart for an entire lifetime; they were basically strangers, Sam told himself, but that didn’t ease the warring, curling, binding coils of lust and unease within him.  Tommy’s sad, emotive eyes looked up at him, the scar at the corner fitting under the pad of Sam’s thumb as he stroked his fingers across Tommy’s face, searching for something that he didn’t have a name for that’d cool this itch that had been under Sam’s skin for as long as he could remember.    
  
Tommy’s fingers dug into Sam’s hips like talons and his eyes fluttered closed when Sam touched him; a beautifully open, begging, mewling sound rose from him and Sam gave into the mouthwatering push of lust.  They leaned over Sam’s desk, Tommy’s body taut under his, vibrating with the need to rub, to feel, to change into something that was the two of them, together.  Sam bit and licked his way down Tommy’s wiry muscles, soothing each nip with a soft, open mouthed kiss; later, when they were wet and sticky with their mingled come, Tommy smiled as a tear pushed from the corner of his eye.


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: Lafayette/Jesus, sex on a pool table_

“Come on, baby. No one’s here,” Jesus purred as he pushed Lafayette’s ass against the Merlotte’s pool table and ground against him. “Come on.”

“If I find out you be puttin’ some kind of witchcraft bullshit on me to get me to do this,” Lafayette said, but Jesus’ hand snaked between them and stroked Lafayette through his pants; Lafayette’s sarcasm was lost to a groan as Jesus smirked at him.  How the fuck was Lafayette supposed to resist that smile… those lips?

“Come on,” Jesus repeated again. He sucked slow line down Lafayette’s neck before he turned him around and bent him over the pool table, hand still working his cock. “I want you to look over here during your shift tomorrow and get hard just thinking about me fucking you.”

Lafayette’s pink fingernails left half-moon tears in the felt of the table. He hoped Sam wouldn’t notice.


	14. Chapter 14

_Anonymous asked: Godric/Alcide - Godric also likes to collect Werewolves but in a much more nice and sexual fashion than Russell does. Dom!Godric and Manhandling_

Godric’s nest needed expanding — Stan insisted it was too small and meager for a vampire as old as Godric — and Harveaux Construction came highly recommended; their arrangement was easy: work during daylight, gone by sundown, and a substantial cash payment for efficient work. On the third night, however, one lingered as the sky turned orange and then purple, poring over the design plans with his massive, muscled body shifting under his plaid shirt and tight denim as Godric silently tread across the new floor. 

“You have violated your contract, Were,” Godric said quietly as he sidestepped the last pale sunlight cascading in past the tall hedges. “Though I think we could renegotiate.” 

And then Godric was upon him, forcing him to the floor and feeling the Were’s hot, eager exhale upon his cheek as he crouched above him and the ready hardness of the Were’s cock inside his pants as he let his ass brush over his groin. 

“It would please me if you struggled,” Godric said as he bore down upon the wolf.


End file.
